


Adorable

by skiyama_shoe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil' smth i wrote on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiyama_shoe/pseuds/skiyama_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin recalls the first time he met Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so this is so short but incredibly cute, i was squealing when i was writing it.

Rin knew that he fell hard for Aiichirou from the very first time he laid eyes on the small breaststroke swimmer. The first thought that crossed his mind was: ‘adorable’ and that is just what Aiichirou was. Adorable. Rin had literally felt like someone had wound their arm back and punched him in the face so hard, he died and went to heaven just to see this angel standing before him.

That day, when he got his roommate assignment, he was told that he was going to be rooming with some first year so that already put him in a bad mood. He thought it was going to either be a overly hyperactive kid or some rude, obnoxious one. Imagine his surprise when he walked in and saw a short silver haired boy unpacking his things and then when said shortie turned around, Rin’s world stopped and he was sure he forgot to breathe as he stared at this cute boy standing in front of him. He gaped and froze on the spot, his eyes on the boy and seeing his lips move but not understanding what– oh! He was saying something to Rin.

“Top or bottom?” Rin blinked.

“W-What?” The boy laughed and Rin felt weak in the knees before he saw him gesture to the bunk beds beside him.

“I asked which bed you wanted: the top bunk or the bottom one?” Ah, that made more sense. Rin awkwardly shuffled into the room and shut the door, dropping his bag onto a desk chair.

“Um, I guess I’ll take the bottom one.”

“Great! I prefer the top actually,” the boy admitted before a look of realization occurred to him. “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Nitori Aiichirou.” He introduced and thrusts out his hand for Rin. Rin slowly took the smaller outstretched hand and shook it.

“Matsuoka Rin.” He supplied for the boy and nearly passed out when Aiichirou smiled brightly, his clear blue eyes crinkling around his pretty mole. The next words out of Aiichirou’s mouth promised Rin that he was going to be forever infatuated by this boy.

“Nice to meet you! I’m so glad to be your roommate, Senpai!”

* * *

 

Rin stares up at the top bunk with a fond smile on his face. Yeah, he’ll never forget the first time he meet Aiichirou.

A soft sigh sounds from beside Rin and he turns his head to see the object of his affections snuggle into his arm more before sleepy blue eyes flutter open and catch Rin’s stares.

“Rin? What’s wrong? Can’t you sleep?” Aiichirou mumbles and lifts his head to get a better look at the older boy. _How adorable_. Rin smiles and presses a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead as he wraps both his arms around his boyfriend.

“No, it’s nothing, Ai.”


End file.
